disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
List of references in non-Disney comics
List of references to Disney in comics that are not based on Disney productions. Newspaper comics ''Biographic'' *The March 16, 2014 strip featured Ricky Gervais's role in Muppets Most Wanted. *The April 20, 2014 strip featured Steve Carell's role in Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day. *The May 18, 2014 strip featured Patrick Stewart's role in Gnomeo & Juliet. *The May 25, 2014 strip featured Jon Hamm's role in Million Dollar Arm. *The June 1, 2014 strip featured a biography on Maleficent. ''Bloom County'' *A parody of Mickey Mouse appeared in a Watterson sketch from the 1995 Bloom Country retrospective, "One Last Little Peek". In the sketch, a man wearing sunglasses (representing Berke Breathed), while jamming money into the engine, booted Mickey and a girl with cornrows off his motorboat and told them they were "lazy freeloaders", pointing out that he told them they won't get any rides until their faces were printed on boxer shorts, and yelled at them to get to work while sarcastically asking if they thought they were The Simpsons (while cursing in the middle of naming the franchise), while a fat man (representing Breathed's boss within the cartoon syndicate) is gleefully thinking he'll get a boy back into the palm of his hand. ''Calvin and Hobbes'' *In a weekday strip, Calvin is practicing a cute expression in front of a mirror to get his mother to buy him a flamethrower; Hobbes comments that doing the "Bambi eyes" will be of no avail. In another strip, Calvin explains the world overpopulation issue by means a role-reversal story where deer attack men in their "natural environment" (workplaces). One of these deer calls his cohort "Bamb". *In the 9/29 through 10/1 1986 story arc, Hobbes copies Calvin and tries to act "cool". To dress the part, he dons Mickey Mouse's trademark red pants with yellow buttons. *In a weekday strip, when Calvin failed to obtain a million dollars after wishing upon a star, he cursed Jiminy Cricket's name. *In the 2/8 through 2/20 1988 story arc, Calvin becomes an owl and, due to the Transmogrifier Gun overheating, is stuck as one. When he realizes he won't have to go to school in owl form, he starts merrily singing a few bars of the song "Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah". ''FoxTrot'' *In one Sunday strip from 1993, Paige and Andy Fox were going for back-to-school shopping for Jason. Paige refuses all of Andy's choices for Jason's backpack bitterly, then begs her mother to get Jason a backpack based on The Little Mermaid, only for her mother to refuse (it was implied that Paige either wanted it for herself or genuinely wanted it for Jason although solely to humiliate him). *A strip from 1994 had Jason wanting to have some role in the development of a Disneyland in Virginia, which had been planned at the time of the strip's publication. *A 1998 story arc that ran at the time of Air Bud: Golden Receiver's release, had Jason trying to train his iguana Quincy to play various sports, having been inspired by the events of the film Air Bud, although the film isn't mentioned by name (at the time the story arc was released, Air Bud had received positive reviews). *In a daily strip, when Paige is asking her father Roger to define a conjunction for homework, Roger starts singing the opening lyrics for "Conjunction Junction" from Grammar Rock!, although he ends up forgetting the definition when Paige requests that she be given the definition for the term in normal terms. *Around the time Finding Nemo was released, a story arc was released where Jason tried to do his own version of Finding Nemo called Finding Hemo involving a leech. The same story arc also alluded to rival company DreamWorks SKG's tendency to make movies with similar plotlines to Pixar films (especially Antz copying A Bug's Life) when Peter, when protesting to Jason about ripping off one of Pixar's films, cited that his objections were because "that's DreamWorks' turf." At one point, Jason also inferred that Pixar got the idea for A Bug's Life from waiting a long enough period of time for a single frame to be completed that cobwebs formed over him. *A story arc, premiering around the time Michael Eisner was about to get fired from being CEO, featured Jason Fox considering trying to take over as CEO of the Walt Disney Company in case Eisner "gets the boot." Some of his ideas included ensuring real ghosts were used for the Haunted Mansion attraction at Walt Disney World, including a Balrog during the "We dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig in our mine the whole day through" segment of Heigh Ho, updating some movies (namely The Fox and the Hound, Beauty and the Beast and Dumbo, also replacing Copper, Beast and Dumbo, respectively with Paige Fox as a subtle insult towards the latter), revamping some Disney old animation (such as Steamboat Willie) to better resemble Japanese Animation (which ironically occurred a few years before Disney decided to distribute Studio Ghibli films), and potentially taming down some Disney-owned movies that were otherwise unsuitable for ten-year-olds like him (although the strip implied that he intended to do a Lion King version of Pulp Fiction with Timon and Pumbaa as Vincent Vega and Jules Winnefeld, respectively, complete with an afro on the latter, both their holding guns, and re-enacting the "quarter-pounder with cheese" conversation). Eventually, Jason decided against it at the last minute as he feared that Disney, as a large corporation, might require a lot of work from him (it was implied that he mainly wanted unlimited turns at the various rides, namely Space Mountain). *In one of the strips, Jason decided to dress up as Mickey Mouse to celebrate that the Supreme Court overturned the copyright laws, only to learn they had actually upheld them, with him regretting supergluing Mickey's ears on himself. *In one of the strips, Eileen Jacobson commented that the wind was "blustery," and when Jason complains about her word choice, plushes of a honey pot and Piglet from Winnie the Pooh were seen flying above them while Eileen commented that the word seemed appropriate somehow, a reference to the Winnie the Pooh film Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day. ''Garfield'' *In the July 29, 1978 comic strip, Garfield is seen wearing mouse ears and watching The Mickey Mouse Club on TV. After Jon points out the irony of a cat watching Mickey Mouse, Garfield quips "Shake it, Annette." *In the April 4, 1981 strip, Garfield is relaxing in the countryside. Then the animals came over to him and Garfield said, "Walt Disney, eat your heart out!" *In the April 25, 1983 strip, Garfield receives a letter in which he is asked what his favorite all-time film is. He says, "It's Old Yeller," and then explains why it's his favorite: no doubt referring to Yeller having to be shot for contracting rabies, Garfield says, "I love movies with happy endings." *For Christmas of 1983, from December 19 to 24, the poem "'Twas the Night Before Christmas" is told throughout the strips while Garfield adds in his usual commentary. On December 21, in response to St. Nick calling out, "On, Comet! On, Cupid! On, Donner and Blitzen!" as part of the poem, Garfield deadpans, "On, Dopey! On, Sneezy! On, Happy!" *In the first panel of the March 26, 1989 comic strip, Garfield has Nermal dressed like Mickey Mouse to "want him to show some of his friends how cute he can be". *In the December 6, 1990 comic strip, Garfield asked Odie if he can do any impressions. Odie turns into the face of Mickey Mouse, but Garfield erroneously guesses, "John Wayne?" *In the October 25, 1998 comic strip, Jon swept the spider outside, then Garfield stomped on it. Jon sadly asked, "Oh, where's the compassion?" and Garfield sarcastically said, "You want compassion? Rent Bambi!" ''Heart of the City'' .]] *In the November 12, 2012 comic strip, Dean has a nightmare of Donald Duck dressed up as Darth Vader and Mickey Mouse as Luke Skywalker, satirizing Disney's purchase of Lucasfilm and the Star Wars franchise. ''Mother Goose and Grimm'' *In the New Year's Day, 2006 strip, the Disney Princesses are depicted as Disney's Desperate Housewives, a reference to Desperate Housewives, which ran from 2004 to 2012 on ABC. The princesses think that married life is not all it is cracked up to be as they tell each other while drinking cocktails. Belle points to a picture of the Beast and says, "My husband is an animal." Cinderella replies, "Mine still drives a pumpkin." Snow White adds, "My husband leaves me at home with 7 little ones." Ariel adds, "Mine wants me to wear fishnet stockings." Finally, Aurora tells them, "I just pretend I'm asleep." *Godzilla steps on Herbie. *A Mickey Mouse Phone can be seen. *Dumbo is seen landing in. *Donald Duck is shocked to see Daisy Duck dating the Aflac Duck. *In a recent strip, Ralph and Grimm are seen talking to Dumbo. Another recent strip had Mother Goose mention Grimm jokingly referring to Ralph as Wreck-It Ralph. ''Peanuts'' *In the strip published on November 26, 1955, Charlie Brown and Schroeder watch Snoopy do a Mickey Mouse impression. *In the strip published on October 5, 1963, Sally, after watching TV, asks Charlie Brown, "Do you think there really is a person named Walt Disney?" *In the last few years of the strip's run, Snoopy's brother Spike was often seen wearing "Mickey Mouse shoes," saying that Mickey is a personal friend of his. Other characters, like Snoopy and Woodstock, also occasionally wore "Mickey Mouse shoes", such as the strip published on July 6, 1987, for example. ''Red and Rover'' *The February 4, 2013 comic strip features Red lying sick in bed mentioning that today at his school his teacher is showing Walt Disney's Donald in Mathmagic Land after lunch today. *The September 20, 2013 comic strip has Red telling his dog Rover that his class has just seen Donald in Mathmagic Land. Rover asks him if he want to be a Mathematician, to which Red responds saying he wants to become a Disney animator. Comic books ''Adventure Time'' *In issue #13, when Finn, Jake and Marceline enter the computer mainframe, the scene parodies the Disney movie Tron. ''ALF'' *In issue #19, after Willie wins a huge sack's worth of money from betting on a horse race (thanks to ALF getting the results from his Predict-a-phone), ALF dives into the bag, saying "Look at me! I'm Scrooge MelmcDuck!" *In issue #29, ALF tells Brian about how, on Melmac, amusement parks were created for punishment, and has a flashback to when he and Skip were sent to Quiz Me World, where they were incessantly tormented by Mathy Mouse and Long Division Duck. ''Batman'' *Commissioner Gillian B. Loeb, in one comic, is seen with a lapel pin that resembled Mickey Mouse. *The script for the Batman one-off comic The Killing Joke, Joker's three dwarfish henchmen are identified as Huey, Dewey, and Louie, named after the nephews of Donald Duck. ''The Beano'' *The title of the "Pirates of the Caribeano" strip is a pun on the ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' franchise. *The "Freaky Fairy Stories" in the 2007 annual feature Cinderella in her Disney form accidentally breaking her glass slippers while tap dancing at the ball, the Disney version of Pinocchio getting attacked by termites, and the Evil Queen telling the Magic Mirror that "Kylie Minogue is not the fairest of them all!" *A story of "The Numskulls" in late July 2015 has the Numskulls react to when their controller Edd watches Inside Out, referencing that they both have tiny people controlling minds.Was Pixar hit inspired by the Beano? Fans say Inside Out bears a striking resemblance to comic strip The NumskullsBritish Comic The Beano Pokes Fun at Inside Out *In the May 7, 2016 issue, which is themed after Star Wars Day, Dennis goes to Beanotown Comic Con to try and get his lightsaber replica signed by Luke Skywalker. While waiting in a long line, Dennis soon gets chased by cosplayers dressed as Stormtroopers, who were ordered by Walter, wearing a Kylo Ren mask, to kick Dennis out due to him entering without a ticket. Managing to escape from them after Walter confuses a cardboard cut-out for him, Dennis finds the Luke Skywalker cosplayer and asks him to sign his lightsaber in return for Luke signing Dennis' father's annual, before adding a line spoofing Leia's "You're my only hope" quote. However, a cosplayer dressed as Gandalf points out that Luke is actually a "lame Gandalf", and the editor tells an annoyed Dennis that "maybe the next time we do a Star Wars parody. A Spider-Man cosplayer also makes a cameo in the "Dennis and Gnasher" story, while a puzzle on the first page shows the titles of Guardians of the Galaxy and Avengers Assemble with the first words replaced by "sausage". *The June 3, 2017 issue has Minnie in the story "The BIG Bash Street School election!" suggesting to herself that everyone flies the school to Disneyland in order to get others to vote for her as student president. ''Captain Carrot and the Amazing Zoo Crew! *In issue #15, the Zoo Crew and the Justa Lotta Animals try to transport themselves to Earth-C-Minus. The first alternate world they land in is the world where Mickey and Donald live. ''Dark Horse Star Wars *In the story Force Fiction, Buzz Lightyear made a brief cameo in the Coruscanti Diner as one of the patrons. At the time the comic was released, Disney had not purchased the rights to Star Wars. ''Doctor Who Magazine'' *In the comic story of Doctor Who Magazine Issue #432, Amy refers to one of the sisters in a Retirement Centre as "Cruella". *One of the Cover Variants for Doctor Who: The Twelfth Doctor #2.4, feature the Doctor, Clara and the Tardis standing on Big Ben's Minute Hand, similar to how Peter Pan, Tinkerbell and the Darling Children do in; Peter Pan? ''The Flintstones and the Jetsons'' *In the story "The Groovy Gruesomes" from issue #5, when the Flintstones and the Rubbles go to the Gruesomes' house for a Halloween party, Barney and his wife, Betty Rubble dress up as Quasimodo and Esmeralda from The Hunchback of Notre Dame. ''G.I. Joe'' *According to an interview in the ToyFare magazine, Larry Hama said that one of his key influences to issue #39 was Walt Disney Comics and Stories issue #181. *In issue #42, three Springfield cops are named Huey, Dewey, and Louie, though they don't have physical resemblance to their Disney namesakes. *In "Hearts & Minds 4", Dr. Mindbender sings the song "Give a Little Whistle" from Pinocchio whilst in the jungle. ''JLA'' *When Jakeem Thunder first meets the Genie-like Yz Thunderbolt, the thunderbolt says "You ain't ever had a friend like me!" ''Justice League Europe'' *In issue #18 (part 5 of 6 of "The Extremist Vector"), the JLE, recently transported to a nuclear wasteland, find the only surviving place is an amusement park called Wacky World. Besides Wacky World being a stand-in for Disneyland, when Metamorpho finds the staff are robots it's compared to the Hall of presidents, and Rocket Red refers to a Wacky World mouse as "a living Mischa Mouse", and the creator of the park, Mitch Wacky, is seen as a "great visionary" for creating robotic life in an exaggeration to Walt Disney's futurist views. Then it's found Mitch Wacky is cryogenically frozen, just like it was believed about Disney. ''Kingdom Come'' * In the Elseworlds 4-issue series, Blue Devil II, one of the new metahumans and the successor to the original, resembles Chernabog. ''Looney Tunes'' *In the story "There's a Hare in My Stew" from issue #7, Daffy wore Donald Duck's trademark sailor outfit and Bugs laughed at the concept of a duck wearing a sailor suit. *In a "The Last Laugh" comic, Daffy gets fan mail meant to be for Donald. ''Mega Man'' by Archie Comics *Although not in the comics themselves, Archie Comics artist Ryan Jampole, as part of the Roll Trick-or-Treat segment on the MMN website, depicted some sketches of Roll Light in thirty one Halloween costumes, including Rapunzel from Tangled, and Elisa Maza from Gargoyles. *In the Short Circuits for Mega Man Issue 32, Ice Man has a dream sequence where he tries to rouse Roll from her slumber. The sequence is a clear parody of the ending to Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, with Ice Man in the role of the prince and Roll in the role of Snow White. *In the Short Circuits for Mega Man Issue 53, Mega Man is watching a lost episode and was disgusted with the content. One of the scenes features Tar and Mega Man enacting a similar dialogue to Mufasa's presentation of the kingdom to Simba from The Lion King. ''Monica Teen * In the Brazilian issue #31 ("Divisão por Dois", Portuguese for "Division by Two"), it is mentioned that Maggie always cries at the end of the movies, except she cried at the ''start of a film that is not mentioned by name, just described as "the movie with the old man and the balloons". This is a reference to Up, which starts with a tearjerker introduction involving the death of Ellie Fredricksen. Mortadelo y Filemón *In the 2016 comic book "Rio 2016" (based on the olympics), Filemón mentions his fighting styles have been the reason Quasimodo stopped been "the eared of Notre Dame". Mortal Kombat X *In Chapter 5 of Issue 2, Cassie Cage managed to gain the upper on Frost during a fight in a caged arena. At one point, she called Frost "Elsa" as she was drop kicking her. ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' *In issue #5, Mabel Pines appears in Rarity's nightmare as a pony named "Maybelle". *In micro series #8, Huey, Dewey, and Louie appear as unicorns at Celestia's tea party. **In the same issue, Gosalyn Mallard can be seen as a red-maned unicorn with a baseball bat cutie mark. Drake Mallard can be seen next to her as a white stallion wearing a pink shirt and green sweater. as a pony.]] *In Issue #10, as Big Macintosh looks about the Summer Festival, in Ponyville, one of the attractions is the; "Tiki, Tiki, Tiki, Tiki, Tiki Room". Later in the Story, a pony version of Jack Skellington appears in the crowd. *In issue #15, Rainbow Dash calls Rarity "Ms. Lost Princess" when she takes on a roll similar to Rapunzel, a reference to Tangled. **A book character resembling the Evil Queen appears as the issue's secondary antagonist. *In issue #16, Kaa and Jadis the White Witch appear as some of the book characters brought into Ponyville. *In issue #24, Rarity dresses like Jessie. *The Hot Topic variant cover for issue #28 features Pinkie Pie in a setting not unlike the Mad Hatter's tea party. *In My Little Pony: Friends Forever issue #8, Applejack and Rarity visit Whinnyland, an Equestrian version of Disneyland, which features a number of rides and attractions based on those at Disneyland: New Horseleans Square, The Haunted Stable, City Bear Disco, Rainforest Yacht Club, Pirates of the Carriagebean, Coltifornia Adventure, It's a Wee Land, Sploosh Hill, and the Enchanted Castle. In addition, several pony versions of park characters and icons appear, such as Walt Disney, Madame Leota, and The Bride. A jack-o-lantern with Jack Skellington can be seen in one panel. Wilhelm Wombat and Elmer Eagle are references to Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck, respectively. ''Mystic'' *In issue #15 of the CrossGen series Mystic, the seven dwarves from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs make a cameo appearance in the background of the bar as Thierry Chevalier shows off one of his sketches to the four-armed bartender. ''The Sandman *In ''Preludes & Nocturnes, when Death is introduced, she tells her brother Dream about the movie Mary Poppins. She also explains the meaning of the word "supercalifragilisticexpialidocious" to him. In her words: "It means, y'know, great. Wonderful. Ginchy. Gnarly. Peachy keen!" She also says that she likes the British accent of Bert's actor, Dick Van Dyke. *In the spin-off Death: The High Cost of Living, Didi (Death) asks Sexton and Theo which one do they like best, The Little Mermaid or Beauty and the Beast. Theo does not know any of them, and remarks that Disney movies are for kids. Sexton says that Beauty and the Beast is better, but he likes the songs in The Little Mermaid more. Didi says that even though one of her brothers (possibly Dream) is a purist, she likes The Little Mermaid more. She does not see why the protagonist would have to lose her soul and die. Didi states that she likes happy endings. ''Simpsons Comics'' *In issue #36's "The Geek Shall Inherit the Earth" (reprinted in Simpsons Classics #19 and the trade paperback Simspons Comics Unchained), Mr. Burns is shown to have a large vault of money resembling Scrooge McDuck's Money Bin. Immediately following this reveal, Mr. Burns' three nephews (all of whom look like younger versions of Burns dressed like Huey, Dewey, and Louie) tell him about a sunken galleon off the coast of Spain. But Burns says he's busy right now and they'll have to go on that treasure hunt later, to the disappointment of both them and Smithers (who is wearing a sailor suit like Donald's). *In Issue #85's Story, a pair of marketing experts use the Simpsons as the basis of Springfield's fashion. When trying to find their own identity due to everyone dressing as them, one of the outfits that the Simpsons try is a dalmatian pattern, causing to the town dress the same, lining up in front of the cinema to see 101 Dalmatians. *Issue #102's story, "Uncle Burn$" (reprinted in Simpsons Treasure Trove #1 and the trade paperback Simpsons Comics Supernova) is a pastiche of Carl Barks' Uncle Scrooge comics, in which Mr. Burns drags Homer, Bart, Lisa, and Maggie on his summer treasure hunt to the South Seas to find the Barks Billions. For most of the story, Burns is dressed like Scrooge McDuck, Homer is dressed like Donald, and Lisa, Bart and Maggie are dressed like Huey, Dewey, and Louie. Additionally, Professor Frink is shown having an assistant resembling Little Helper, Mr. Burns has a "lucky number one penny" (an obvious parody of the Number One Dime), Snake and his two cousins appear as the "Jailbird Boys" (parodying the Beagle Boys), and at the end of the story, Burns attempts (and fails) to go swimming in his new money vault. And besides the name of the treasure, other Disney comic artists' names are referenced throughout the story - the Island of Donrosa, Mount Van Horn, the Floating Key of Strobl, the Tribe of Taliaferro, and the Gottfredson Trench. Finally, the issue's cover artwork (pictured on the right) is a direct homage to the cover of Barks' Donald Duck comic "The Ghost of the Grotto". *The cover to the 2011 edition of Bongo Comics Free-for-All is an homage to the opening panel from the Uncle Scrooge story "Only a Poor Old Man", depicting Comic Book Guy swimming in a vault of comic books while Bart watches from the nearby balcony. Further highlighting the homage, one of the comics in Comic Book Guy's collection depicts a rich bird called "Uncle Tightwad". ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' *In issue #3, Rotor mentions that he used his Little Mermaid camera to take some surveillance photos, to which Sonic replies, "Ah, yes. Nice 'Ariel' photography!" *The corner box on the cover to issue #8 shows Tails about to be hit in the back by a baseball while someone calls from offscreen, "Duck, Tails!" *In issue #2 of the Tails mini-series, Tails draws up a comic recapping the events of the first issue, and admits it's not really accurate, to which Ray replies, "That's okay, Tails... neither was Pocahontas!" *In issue #4 of the Knuckles the Echidna comic, Vector is swimming, while singing "Under the Sea", but with altered lyrics. ''Tintin and the Picaros'' *Characters disguised as Asterix (Goscinny and Uderzo would return the compliment when the Thom(p)sons appeared in Asterix and the Belgians), Snoopy, Donald Duck and Mickey Mouse, appear on page 54. Webcomics ''The Adventures of Mayberry Melonpool'' *The May 17, 1996 strip has Sammy suggesting names for the duck, with one of the names being Donald. *The April 30, 1997 strip has Sam T. Dogg trying to spark conversations with numerous female dogs. When he talks to a dalmatian, he says, "Y'know, I've always hated Cruella De Vil." *In a 2000 storyline where the crew goes on a nature hike, Mayberry pulls out a "map" which is actually a travel brochure displaying Disneyland on the cover. In the collection Melonpool III: A New Hope, creator Steve Troop notes in the commentary that this gag is based on the Donald & Goofy cartoon Crazy with the Heat. *In the August 12, 2001 strip, the crew lands the Steel Duck in front of Disney's California Adventure and dress it up as Donald Duck as a disguise. (Ralphie: "We're just lucky that hardly anyone goes to Disney's California Adventure.") *In the March 23, 2004 strip, Roberta finds Ralphie, dressed in a lab coat. Dr. Bunsen Honeydew then comes by, mistaking Ralphie for Beaker, and Roberta remarks, "I guess it's a good thing that Disney bought the Muppets, eh?" *The October 30, 2012 strip is a joke in response to Disney having bought Star Wars, in which Mayberry imagines scenes from the original trilogy with Mickey and his friends (and Kermit the Frog) playing the characters. ''Cyanide & Happiness'' * In the 3 February 2010 comic, one character invites the other to watch Monsters, Inc.. The invited character declines it, because he is afraid of corporations, as opposed to being afraid of monsters. * In the 8 May 2010 comic, one character wins $40 million dollars and spends it all in the Disney World. ''Off the Mark'' *Various Disney characters reside at the Betty Rubble Center in which they have many cases as cartoon characters. *In the August 26, 1993 comic strip, one of the rare items from the 1st annual cartoon auction were intelligible words from Donald Duck. *"101 Dalmatians" was spoofed in the January 18, 1995 comic strip as "101 Damnations". *The May 12, 1995 comic strip features two Winnie the Poohs with apples stuck in their mouth as the "Pooh-Pooh Platter". *The July 12, 1995 comic strip features Mickey with cats all over him. *Eeyore answering suicide hotline was one of the world's most short-lived careers in the October 20, 1995 comic strip. *Two girl mice think Minnie's big ears were implants in the November 13, 1995 comic strip. *The January 12, 1996 comic strip features Sean Penn dressing up as Goofy and punching a photographer as a short-lived career. *The March 6, 1996 comic strip features a tragic seldom-discussed incident with high-pitched voices involving Mickey Mouse, the Pillsbury Doughboy and Michael Jackson. *The April 2, 1996 comic strip features Donald at the psychological office because 99% of the population can't understand him. *Goofy, Wimpy, Daffy Duck and Butt-Head were in the psychological office in the May 19, 1996 comic strip. *''The Little Mermaid'' and The Lion King two of the movies with alternative endings (Ariel getting devoured by sharks and Simba being devoured by hyenas) in the August 25th, 1996 comic strip. *In the August 26, 1996 comic strip, Bigfoot meets Jiminy Cricket. *In the October 8, 1996 comic strip, Jiminy Cricket criticized Geppetto's woodcarving, much to Geppetto and Pinocchio. *In the January 6, 1997 comic strip, the snake ate four dalmatian puppies, so the movie was now called "97 Dalmatians". *Dumbo getting plastic surgery was one of the ruined promising careers in the February 28, 1997 comic strip. *The April 20, 1997 comic strip features Donald shaking on the ground and Mickey whistling innocently, considering not a single fingerprint was found was why Mickey always wears gloves. *The September 12, 1997 comic strip features Bashful returning from his assertiveness training seminar and pushing the six other dwarfs out of the way. *The May 29, 1998 comic strip features Mickey Mouse inside a guy's Mickey D's. *A woman renting a Disney video without previews was one of the claims rejected even by Ripley's Believe It or Not! in the January 14, 1999 comic strip. (Ironically, the VHS releases for DTV, DuckTales and Bonkers do indeed contain no previews.) *Minnie became suspicious of Mickey wearing a third black ear on his head and thinking he's sneaking off to go bowling in the July 10, 2000 comic strip. *The September 24, 2000 comic strip features two mongooses spoofing the "Bella Notte" sequence from Lady and the Tramp. *The November 2, 2001 comic strip features a underworld spoof of "It's a Small World". *One of the sharks inhaling pufferfish in the November 7, 2001 comic strip said "Listen! I'm Mickey Mouse!". *In the May 28, 2004 comic strip, Marlin and Dory found Waldo from Where's Waldo? under the sea. ''Poorly Drawn Lines * "Rule" parodies the scene in ''The Lion King where Mufasa tells Simba that one day he will rule the kingdom. This is the dialogue in the comic: *: Mufasa: "One day, son, you'll rule all of this." *: Simba: "As a democratically elected leader?" *: Mufasa: "Benevolent dictator, actually." *: Simba: "What about the will of the people?" *: Mufasa: "They will listen to you, or you will eat them." *: Simba: "Savage." ''Sandra and Woo * "Cinderella, The True Story" is a five-part story, released from 24 April 2014 to 8 May 2014. ** In the comic #575, Cinderella, The True Story I, Yuna is playing with two dolls: Merida and Cinderella. In Yuna's make-believe play, Merida praises Cinderella's dress and then points her bow and arrow at Cinderella to rob her shoes. ** In the comic #576, Cinderella, The True Story II: Cinderella meets with Jasmine and Rapunzel to complain that Merida has gone too far, and Rapunzel says that Merida is just jealous because her kingdom does not even have one million residents. Rapunzel also mentions that this would be a lousy excuse, because her father only had a small county, but the situation of Rapunzel's kingdom improved. Snow White suggests letting a beast named "Fluffy" eat Merida, but Cinderella dissuades her of that idea. It is implied that Fluffy already ate the seven dwarfs, which are called "seven illegal miners", and Jasmine states that Snow White scares her. ** In the comic #577, Cinderella, The True Story III, Merida eats an apple pie baked by Snow White. Merida asks for the recipe, but Snow White states that it is a trade secret. Snow White herself refrains from eating the pie, stating that she is allergic. The pie causes Merida to sleep. Snow White calls Maleficent on a cell phone to inform her that Merida is ready to be picked up. ** In the comic #578, Cinderella, The True Story IV, Merida wakes up and finds herself at the mercy of Fluffy, revealed to be a giant caterpillar. Fluffy grabs Merida's arm, while she screams. ** In the comic #579, Cinderella, The True Story V, Merida's body is torn into pieces and Snow White sings a celebratory and joyful song describing the princess' death: "''With a smile and a song / We watch Fluffy gobbling its prey / Your life fades away / And your heart is gone". Yuna's father remarks that her teacher is so afraid of her that she's giving her A's all the time, and Yuna's mother happily replies: "Not bad for a little girl who has never hit anyone in her life." * Four consecutive Zootopia-related comics were released from 24 March 2016 to 4 April 2016. ** In the comic #771, Wild(e) For Judy, Sid (a male fox) and Ruth (a female squirrel) are in an interspecies relationship. However, Ruth states that it is purely a platonic relationship and therefore "one hundred percent Disney-compatible", in her words. Ruth invites Sid to roleplay "Nick and Judy visit the nudist colony", a scene from Zootopia, and implies that they have done that same scene before. The comic title is a reference to Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps. ** In the comic #772, Impossible Beauty Standards, Larisa (a human girl) states: "Hollywood is ramming its impossible beauty standards down the throats of girls and women everywhere! ... How could any real woman compete with this?!" Larissa is referring to Judy Hopps, and also comments, with a loving stare: "I'd die for ears like that!" ** In the comic #773, Judyphile, continuing from the previous comic, Larissa is lovingly staring at a picture of Judy Hopps in her cell phone and talking to herself: "Ohh Judy, you’re so cute, and clever, and brave." Larissa then comes out as "bunnysexual" to her mother Lena. Lena states "we all are bunnysexuals", but Larissa's father Ivan disagrees, stating "I'' think Nick is much hotter!" At this point, Lena is watching ''Zootopia on her tablet, the scene where Judy and Nick ask Flash to run a missing plate on the computer. The scene itself is not shown on the comic, just an excerpt of the dialogue. The comic title, "Judyphile" refers to Larissa's attraction towards Judy Hopps, much like the word "bunnysexual". ** In the comic #774, A Strip For Peace And Tolerance, the carnivorous animals offer a peace treaty to the herbivorous animals, with a banner that reads "Zootopia: A Message of Peace". Shadow (a fox) says "It's called a hustle, sweetheart.", which is a line from the movie, and the carnivorous creatures attack and eat their prey. Afterwards, Shadow happily says "I love these Disney movies." and Sprint (a weasel) says "We all do." '' * In the comic #93, "Jeremy Irons", released on April 24, 2006, there is this remark: "My goal: To make enough money to hire Jeremy Irons, the voice of Scar from ''The Lion King, to follow me around and do my dialogue." In the illustration, Jeremy Irons is following the narrator and saying: "But as THICK as you are, pay attention. My words are a matter of PRIDE!" * In the comic #249, "Chess Photo", released on April 16, 2007, Cueball gets a souvenir picture where he seems to be playing chess at a roller coaster. The title text states: "We once tried playing blindfold chess on the Aerosmith ride at Disney World." * In the comic #497, "Secretary: Part 4", released on October 30, 2008, the American physician, author, and politician Ron Paul becoming "Tron Paul". This is a reference to the movie TRON. Ron enters a motorcycle which leaves straight lines behind like in the movie. The lines have the colors of the American flag. The title text is "It's time to draw the line.", which also references this special effect. * In the comic #647, "Scary", released on October 9, 2009, the narrator stating that he teaches 14-year-olds to mention that Toy Story was released before they were born, presumably for the annoyance of older people who will be reminded of the fast passage of time. The title text also mentions that kids born after Aladdin came out will turn 18 next year. * In the comic #668, "Pandora", released on November 27, 2009, the narrator states that Pandora (a website that plays songs automatically based on the user's previous selections) plays deeply embarrassing music whenever someone else is around. In the title text, the narrator pretends to dislike music from the film Enchanted, stating that Pandora's algorithms are terrible, but then he quietly sings "That's How You Know", one of the songs from that movie. * In the comic #802, "Online Communities 2", released on October 6, 2010, there is a large map of online communities. The "MMO Isle" (located right of the white box saying "Updated Map of Online Communities") includes Club Penguin, which was a Disney MMO game. * In the comic #891, "Movie Ages", released on April 27, 2011, there is "The 2011 Guide to Making People Feel Old —Using Movie Release Dates—", a list of remarks about eleven movies, including these Disney movies: ** "Did you realize that Finding Nemo came out eight years ago?" (aimed at 20 year olds) ** "Did you realize that Toy Story came out over fifteen years ago?" (aimed at 26 year olds) ** "Did you realize that The Little Mermaid came out closer to the moon landing than the present day?" (aimed at 33, 34 and 35 year olds) * In the comic #980, "Money", released on November 21, 2011, there is an exceptionally large chart listing different monetary values for various items. ** The top-left part of the "Billions" section contains a table with names of billionaires. Scrooge McDuck is in a short list of Forbes fictional billionaires, with his fortune estimated as $33,500,000,000. ** The left side of the "Billions" section contains a table of box office revenue, with values for these Disney movies: The Lion King, One Hundred and One Dalmatians, Bambi (film) , Fantasia and Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. * In the comic #1051, "Visited", released on May 4, 2012, there is this remark: "If I go for a while without clearing my browser history, I start getting embarrassed by which words on Wikipedia show up in purple." The illustration shows six purple-linked Wikipedia articles, including the page for the movie Enchanted. * In the comic #1416, "Pixels", released on September 3, 2014, which is a large interactive comic, this conversation may be found, based on The Lion King: *: "Someone once told me the great kings of the past look down on us..." *: "From the stars?" *: "Just in general." * In the comic #1417, "Seven", released on September 5, 2014, one character asks the other: "Can you name all the Dwarfs from Snow White?" The illustration shows the dwarfs as they are in the Disney movie. However, the second character is unable to answer the question, because, as stated in the image caption, "I have this problem where all sets of seven things are indistinguishable to me." * In the comic #1551, "Pluto", released on July 4, 2015, some features are "identified" in the dwarf planet Pluto, including the border of the Pride Lands and the Hyena Country, two references to The Lion King. * In the comic #1665, "City Talk Pages", released on April 8, 2016, which mimics the table of contents of a talk page in a Wikipedia article about a city, the point "5. Discuss: New Picture" includes "5.6 Found a better picture, more colorful." and "5.7 That's a shot from Disney's Zootopia". * In the comic #1812, "Onboarding", released on March 17, 2017, which depicts an unusual and mysterious business, the songwriter Lin-Manuel Miranda is hired as an engineer. He is heard singing "How Far I'll Go", a song he composed for the film Moana. References Category:Lists Category:Non-Disney